Christian Louboutin
Christian Louboutin (born 7 January 1963) is a French footwear designer whose footwear has incorporated shiny, red-lacquered soles that have become his signature. Lady Gaga wore many of his shoes since 2008. Shoes ''Lapono'' ankle boots :120mm heels seen in purple. Christian Louboutin - Lapono boots.jpg 8-4-07 Josie Miner 002.jpg|Josie Miner (Aug 4, 2007) ''Decolzep'' leather pumps Christian Louboutin - Decolzep patent leather pump.jpg 8-4-07 Josie Miner 006.jpg|Josie Miner (Aug 4, 2007) ''Sigourney'' ankle boots :115mm heels seen in black. Christian Louboutin Sigourney ankle boots.jpg 8-25-08 Magic Preparty 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2008) 8-29-08 The Dome 47 001.jpg|(Aug 29, 2008) 8-30-08 Sommarkrysset 003.jpg|(Aug 30, 2008) 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 002.jpg|(Aug 31, 2008) 9-16-08_Punk_005.jpg|(Sept 16, 2008) 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 001.jpg|NRJ (Sept 20, 2008) 9-26-08_Ros_O'Gorman_002.jpg|(Sept 26, 2008) ''C'est Moi'' ankle boots :120mm heels seen in beige 1 and custom paint 2. Christian Louboutin C'est Moi in Beige.jpg|1 10-10-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at HP Pavilion in San Jose 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2008) 10-11-08 NKOTB-Opening act at Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2008) 10-12-08 Performance at House Of Blues in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2008) 10-18-08 Adonis Nightclub 002.jpg|(Oct 18, 2008) 10-21-08 Performance at The Cobra Snake Club 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2008) 10-23-08 Performance at Jimmy Kimmel Live! 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2008) 10-23-08 Performance at Avalon's Tigerheat 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2008) 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2008) 10-25-08 Performance at Zero Gravity Club in Naperville 001.jpg|(Oct 25, 2008) 10-27-08 Performance at Virgin Megastore in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 27, 2008) 10-27-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at MSG Arena in New York 001.jpg|(Oct 27, 2008) 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Performance 001.jpg|(Oct 28, 2008) 10-29-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center in Duluth 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2008) 10-29-08 Good Day New York 002.jpg|(Oct 29, 2008) 11-1-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Bank Atlantic Arena in Ft Lauderdale 001.jpg|(Nov 1, 2008) 11-18-08 Performance at Empire Ball Room in Edmonton 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2008) 11-19-08 Performance at Tequila Club in Calgary.jpg|(Nov 19, 2008) 11-20-08 Performance at Flashbacks Club in Kelowna 001.jpg|(Nov 20, 2008) 11-22-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Tacoma Dome in Tacoma 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2008) 11-23-08 AMA After Party Backstage 001.jpg|(Nov 23, 2008) 11-25-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Cox at Arena Aztec Bowl in San Diego 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2008) 11-29-08 Performance at Parliament Ultraclub in Ottawa 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2008) November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 12-2-08 NKOTB Auditorio Nacional 001.JPG|(Dec 2, 2008) 12-4-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Arena Monterrey 001.jpg|(Dec 4, 2008) 12-6-08 92.7 Pure Dance 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2008) 12-7-08 AJ's Playhouse 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2008) 12-8-08 Arriving at Jet Mirage Nightclub in Las Vegas 003.jpg|JET Nightclub (Dec 8, 2008) 12-9-08 At Great American Music Hall - Performance in San Francisco 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2008) 12-10-08 Andrew Coppa BTS 002.png|(Dec 10, 2008) 12-11-08 Performance at KISS 108 FM'S Jingle Ball 001.jpg|(Dec 11, 2008) 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 004.jpg|(Dec 12, 2008) 12-13-08 Y100 Jingle Ball 001.jpg|(Dec 13, 2008) 12-14-08 Q102 Jingle Ball 002.jpg|(Dec 14, 2008) 12-15-08 KDWB Jingle Ball 002.jpg|(Dec 15, 2008) 12-20-08 Store Vega 001.jpg|(Dec 20, 2008) 12-21-08 At The Sentrum Scene in Oslo 001.jpeg|(Dec 21, 2008) 12-23-08 AMA After Party 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2008) 12-31-08 The New Years Eve Ball 2009 002.jpg|(Dec 31. 2008) 1-8-09 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 002.jpg|(Jan 8, 2009) 1-9-09 Meeno 006.jpg|2 "LoveGame" Music video (Jan 9, 2009) 1-21-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle 001.jpg|(Jan 21, 2009) 1-24-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Nottingham Trent FM Arena 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2009) 1-27-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at The O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2009) 1-28-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at The O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 1-29-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Manchester Evening News Arena 001.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-1-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at O2 Arena in Dublin 001.jpg|(Feb 1, 2009) 2-3-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at King's Hall Exhibition & Conference Centre in Belfast 001.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 2-4-09 Liz Johnson-Artur 002.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Feb 4, 2009) 2-14-09 At 93.3 Energy Radio in Munich 002.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) 2-15-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal in Esch-Sur-Alzette 001.jpg|(Feb 15, 2009) 2-17-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum in Monte Carlo 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2009) 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg|The Dome (Feb 20, 2009) 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg|The View (Mar 10, 2009) ''Mini Bout'' pumps :120mm heels seen in beige clair. Christian Louboutin Mini bout in beige clair.jpg 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 1-14-09 Teri Pengilley 002.jpg|Teri Pengilley (Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-15 London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) BBC2MUSICShow(Sound)2009.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 002.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 2-1-09 Arriving at Hotel in Dublin 001.jpg|(Feb 1, 2009) 2-18-09 Performance at Brit Awards in London 002.jpg|(Feb 18, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) 09-03-02 California.jpg|(Mar 2, 2009) 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 3-10-09 JoJo on The Radio at KIIS FM Radio in LA 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-14-09 Jens Koch 009.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) 4-6-09 Backstage concert at House Of Blues in Orlando 002.jpg|(Apr 6, 2009) ''Lola'' pumps :100mm heels seen in blue. Christian Louboutin - Lola pump.jpg SouthLondon2009-Jan17.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 09-04-17 London.jpg|(Apr 17, 2009) 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) ''Robot 120'' ankle boots Christian Louboutin - Robot 120 ankle boots.jpg 4-21-09 Blakes Hotel.jpg|(Apr 21, 2009) ''Hyper privé'' peep-toe pumps Christian-louboutin-hyper-prive-peep-toe-pumps.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 145.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) ''Scarpe'' platform slingbacks Christian Louboutin - Scarpe platform slingback.jpg 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (May 13, 2009) ''Décolleté'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Decollete leather pump.jpg Video Phone 03.jpg|"Video Phone" Music video (2009) Christian Louboutin - Decollete 554 pumps.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving MTV Rehearsal 002.jpg|Décolleté 554 (Aug 23, 2013) ''Lady Page'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Lady Page.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party 003.jpg|(Sep 14, 2009) ''Supra Fifre'' high boots Christian Louboutin custom Supra Fifre boots.jpg|1 Telephone Diner Scene Dance.png|"Telephone" Music video (2010) #Custom Supra Fifre in silver ''Big Lips'' pumps :120mm heels seen in black. Christian Louboutin - Big Lips pump.jpg Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 022.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) ''Clou Noeud'' spike sandals Christian Louboutin - Clou Noeud spike sandals.jpeg GAGAVANCOU2.jpg|(Aug 26, 2010) ''Daffodile'' platform pumps Christian Louboutin - Crocodile leather Daffodile pump.jpg 11-05-13 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(May 13, 2011) 11-13-11 Leaving X-Factor Studios.jpg|(Nov 13, 2011) Christian_Louboutin_Daffodile.jpg 5-16-11 Hotel.jpg|(May 16, 2011) Article-0-0C3285DC00000578-808 634x634.jpg|SNL (May 21, 2011) 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg|(May 27, 2011) Jun16-BourgetAirport.jpg|(Jun 16, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 10-11-11 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2011) 10-12-11 Leaving Mercer Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2011) 10-23-11 ABC 001.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) 10-27-11 Jamie-James Medina 001.jpg|Jamie-James Medina (Oct 27, 2011) Lady-gaga-in-azzedine-alaia-dilli-haat-market-new-delhi.jpg|(Oct 28, 2011) 10-30-11 Jamie-James Medina 005.jpg|Jamie-James Medina (Oct 30, 2011) 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2012) 6-11-12 Leaving Auckland 002.jpg|(Jun 11, 2012) 6-20-12 X-ray clinic 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2012) Christian Louboutin - Daffodile leather patent pumps.jpg 6-28-11 Sukkiri 003.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 008.jpg|(Aug 15, 2011) A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - White_Christmas 001.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) Normal LGH 28429.jpg|(Oct 24, 2011) 11-24-11 Shopping in Lancaster.jpg|(Nov 24, 2011) 12-6-11 Out in DC.jpg|(Dec 6, 2011) 12-24-11 JFK Airport.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) 1-1-12 Joanne Restaurant.jpg|(Jan 1, 2012) 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 004.jpg|(Jun 5, 2012) 11-0-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Nov 11, 2012) Christian Louboutin - Daffodile suede heels.jpg 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Jul102011-3.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-14-11 Australia Sydney Airport 002.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) 7-28-11_United_States_Jimmy_Kimmel_Live!_003.jpg|(Jul 28, 2011) LaceDress-July31.jpg|(Jul 31, 2011) Out in New York City (08-08-11)1.jpg|(Aug 8, 2011) Leaving Crustacen restaurant in Beverly Hills (10-08-11).jpg|(Aug 10, 2011) Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) 8-18-11 United States MTV First 002.jpg|(Aug 18, 2011) 8-18-11_United_States_Beyonce's_concert_002.jpg|(Aug 18, 2011) VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Aug 18, 2011) 9-10-11 Nigel Parry 001.jpg|Nigel Parry (Sep 10, 2011) 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 001.jpg|(Sep 24, 2011) 10-6-11 London.jpg|(Oct 6, 2011) November4-2011.JPG|(Nov 4, 2011) 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 11-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) 11-17-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 17, 2011) Christian Louboutin - Daffodile suede.jpg 7-10-11 Australia The Matt and Jo Show 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg|(Jul 25, 2011) Christian Louboutin - Watersnake Royal.jpg July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 25, 2011) Christian Louboutin - Daffodile leather pumps.jpg Normal NY 28529.jpg|(Oct 10, 2011) 2 4 2012 Womens conference.png|(Feb 4, 2012) Christian Louboutin - Nude Daffodile heels.jpg November3-2011.JPG|(Nov 3, 2011) Christian Louboutin - Daffodile 160mm leather golden heel.jpg 11-15-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 12-31-11 Arriving at Times Square.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 003.jpg|(May 16, 2012) 6-19-12 Leaving Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2012) Other colors 7-14-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg|(Jun 21, 2011) 10-5-11 Leaving Rellik Store in London 001.jpg|(Oct 5, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Unique-Fashion-In-New-York-2011-394x588.jpg|(Oct 8, 2011) 6-11-12 Arriving in Australia 005.jpg|(Jun 11, 2012) 5-15-12_Tokyo_SkyTree_Press_conference_002.jpg|(May 15, 2012) 12-31-11 Times Square.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) ''Lady Daf'' platform Mary Jane pumps :160mm heels seen in beige from Spring/Summer 2011 Christian Louboutin Lady Daf Platform Mary Jane Pumps Nude.jpg|1 10-18-11 Matt Irwin 010.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 18, 2011) Soho-November1-2011.jpg|(Nov 1, 2011) ''Equestria'' heel-plate booties Christian_Louboutin_160_Black_Leather_Strap_Booty.jpg 7-15-12_Pitchfork_Festival_002.jpg|(Jul 16, 2012) 7-22-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpeg|(Jul 22, 2012) ''Pigalle'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Pigalle gold coutout.jpg 5-14-11 Shamil Tanna 009.jpg|Shamil Tanna (May 14, 2011) 5-5-17 Peter Lindbergh 039.jpg|Peter Lindbergh (May 5, 2017) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle - 120mm.jpg 12-16-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 001.jpg|(Dec 16, 2012) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle 120mm patent leather pumps.jpg 10-21-16 Arriving at GMA in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2016) 10-24-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2016) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle All That Glitters pump.jpeg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle Follies Strass pump.jpg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 003.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle 120mm patent leather pump.jpg 6-22-17 Out in Montauk 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2017) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle patent leather pumps.jpg 6-23-18 Tony Bennett's concert 004.jpg|(Jun 23, 2018) ''Daf Booty'' booties :160mm Ankle white Christian Louboutin - Daf Booty (160mm Ankle boots).jpg 9-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 9-9-13 GMA Interview 001.jpg|GMA (Sep 9, 2013) ''Jamie'' heels Christian Louboutin - Jamie.jpg 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 003.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) ''Troubida'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Troubida lace front red sole pump.jpeg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) ''Nenecheritza'' heels Christian Louboutin - Nenecheritza 160 mm platform heels.jpg AHSH A&B 001.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) 8-19-15 Filming AHSH at County Museum of Art in LA 001.jpg|(Aug 19, 2015) 0-0-15 Ray Mickshaw 001.jpg|Ray Mickshaw (2015) ''So Kate'' pumps Christian Louboutin - So Kate (120mm).jpg 0-0-15 Chadwick Tyler 001.jpg|Chadwick Tyler (Oct 18, 2015) Christian Louboutin - So Kate 120 patent pumps.jpg 1-30-17 Snapchat 002.jpg|(Jan 30, 2017) Christian Louboutin - So Kate patent leather stiletto pumps.jpg 9-22-18 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Sep 22, 2018) Christian Louboutin - So Kate black leather pumps.jpg 1-7-19 At Sam Elliott's footprint ceremony at TCL Chinese Theatre in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 7, 2019) ''Lady Peep'' heels Christian Louboutin - Lady Peep heels.jpg 11-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 4, 2015) ''Louloudancing'' sandals Christian Louboutin - Louloudancing sandal.jpg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 004.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) Custom Thigh high boots Christian Louboutin - Pigalle python over-the-knee boot.jpg|''Pigalle'' 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg|"Marry the Night" (Oct 12, 2011) References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Christian Loubotin shoes at Marc Jacobs after party *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by Christian Loubotin for the Telephone music video Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes